Querido John
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: John lleva meses solo, sufriendo la ausencia de Sherlock, pero eso está a putno de cambiar. Aviso: One-shot Johnlock bastante cursi.


**Disclaimer: Evidentemente, ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría a mí tener el talento de Moffat y cía ;)  
**

* * *

**Querido John**

_Querido Sherlock,_

_Mi psicóloga me ha recomendado que te escriba una carta, como si estuvieras aquí, para desahogarme. La verdad, no entiendo en qué me va a ayudar semejante tontería. Además, sé que a ti te parecería una ridiculez. ¿Escribirle una carta a un muerto? ¿Con qué sentido si no va a leerla? Dirías que es una estupidez parecida a la ouija o todas esas cosas a las que no les encuentras el sentido, como el saberse los planetas del sistema solar._

_Pero, bueno, yo siempre fui de los que hacían los deberes, así que..._

_Así que supongo que debería decirte algo, desahogarme y eso. Supongo que es lo mismo que cuando le hablé a tu tumba, pero... Creo que ya no me quedan palabras que decir. Ni lágrimas que llorar. Todo es gris desde que no estás_

* * *

John Watson soltó el bolígrafo.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Con el ceño fruncido, observó la hoja de papel donde había garabateado todas aquellas palabras dulzonas que se le antojaban como una canción cursi de las que escuchaba en la radio, de esas que le dejaban frío porque nunca se había sentido así.

¿Nunca?

John agitó la cabeza. Mejor no responder esa pregunta, la respuesta dolería demasiado, al igual que todo lo que le recordaba a él. Él... Sherlock... Llevaba meses sin tocar su ordenador portátil, sencillamente no podía, le traía demasiados recuerdos: los casos, el blog, las discusiones sobre el blog, la forma que tenía Sherlock de mirarle cuando discutían sobre el blog...

Hastiado, redujo el folio a una bola de papel y la tiró con rabia, aunque no logró ocasionar ningún desperfecto porque, bueno, era un puñetero papel. Sostuvo el bolígrafo entre las manos para observarlo. Su psicóloga, esa maldita mujer que le torturaba con palabrería y que le obligaba a recordar, a hablar de él, le había dicho que deshogarse estaba bien... Hasta cierto punto o, lo que era lo mismo, que no podía andar destruyendo el mobiliario sólo porque echara a Sherlock de menos o porque considerara que todo era una mierda y el mundo una puta injusticia.

Cerró los ojos un instante, apretando los dedos en torno al bolígrafo con todas sus fuerzas. Debía relajarse, tal y como le había enseñado la dichosa psicóloga. Sin embargo, las ganas de arrasar con todo seguían ahí, por lo que se obligó a pensar en la señora Hudson, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Como no quería destrozar su apartamento, soltó el bolígrafo y se puso en pie. Tras cerciorarse de que el cielo seguía de aquel gris plomizo que auguraba lluvia, se puso su abrigo negro. Haría frío así que alargó la mano para coger su bufanda, pero sus dedos dieron con la de Sherlock. Era lo único que había quedado de él, se la habían dado tras llevarse su cuerpo. Era patético que lo único que quedara de Sherlock, del gran Sherlock Holmes, fuera su bufanda azul.

Una parte de John quería hacerla trizas, quería reducirla a meros pedazos, pues Sherlock había hecho añicos su corazón al tirarse de aquel edificio. Dios, sí que estaba furioso con Sherlock. ¿Cómo había podido abandonarle? ¡¿Cómo?!

Se olvidó de bufandas y de todo. Necesitaba pasear, correr, hacer deporte, lo que fuera, pero que le hiciera olvidarse de Sherlock al menos por un rato. Tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo, llegó a la calle, que le recibió con un frío húmedo que le caló hasta a los huesos. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, le congelaba el corazón y, así, dejaba de sufrir.

En su rápida huída de aquel hogar que había creado con Sherlock, chocó contra un anciano, pero no quiso reparar en él, se limitó a seguir caminando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

Un paseo sin rumbo fijo y una visita al gimnasio hicieron maravillas en él. John nunca había sido de los que entrenaban habitualmente, pero desde la muerte de Sherlock, solía acudir con asiduidad a un gimnasio un tanto alejado de su casa. Así, podía desahogarse, olvidarse de su rabia a puñetazo limpio y, después, calmarse y relajarse al caminar en silencio hasta Baker Street.

Como, en la medida de lo posible, volvía a ser el John de siempre y no esa masa enfurecida que más se asemejaba a Hulk que a él mismo, se percató de que un anciano descargaba algo de un viejo y destartalado coche. Era alto, pero andaba encorvado, como si los años fueran una pesada losa a su espalda. Además, cargaba una gran caja de cartón de aspecto pesado que, a juzgar por las letras torcidas, contenía libros.

Aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarle y poder ayudarle a sostener la caja. El hombre le miró con curiosidad... o eso creyó John, pues entre el sombrero bien calado, las frondosas cejas, el largo pelo canoso que le caía sobre los ojos y una barba desaliñada, poco se veía de su rostro.

- No se preocupe, ya le ayudo - dijo, mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos.

- Gracias, joven - musitó una voz cascada por la edad.

- ¿Es nuevo en el barrio?

- Algo así.

En cuanto asintió con la cabeza, el anciano se dobló sobre sí mismo, presa de un ataque de tos que no le gustó nada a John. Aunque llevara meses sin ejercer, John seguía siendo médico y aquella tos no auguraba nada bueno, todo lo contrario, pues parecía que los pulmones no andaban en buen estado. Por eso, mientras se dirigían a la acera, señaló su edificio con un gesto.

- ¿Le apetece una taza de té?

- Si no es mucha molestia, joven.

- Qué va. Acompáñeme, ande.

Condujo a aquel hombre hasta el 221 de Baker Street, donde lo dejó acomodado en el sofá, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. No tardó en tener un par de tazas preparadas, así que las sujetó con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia el salón. Allí, se encontró al anciano de espaldas. Miraba por el amplio ventanal, erguido. Durante un momento, sus ojos le traicionaron, pues creyó ver a Sherlock como hacía tantas otras veces.

- No sé cómo lo toma - comenzó a decir, volviendo a caminar en dirección a la mesa. Tras dar dos pasos, se detuvo de nuevo, pues aquel anciano seguía erguido, mirando por la ventana; decidió cambiar de tema, ir a lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba.- Mire, sé que no me he presentado, pero soy médico... El doctor Watson, en realidad. Y, bueno...

Se le quebró la voz.

Ante su atónita mirada, el hombre se giró hacia él, arrancándose la barba y la estropajosa mata de pelo cano. Por si el ver como caían al suelo no fue suficiente, los ojos de John comprendieron que no le habían engañado en ningún momento. Frente a él, mirándole con aquella odiosa sonrisa petulante, se encontraba Sherlock Holmes. Tenía las cejas grises, anchas y peludas, pero era, indudablemente, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock únicamente ladeó la cabeza, sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro. Entonces dijo algo. Sí, algo, pues John estaba tan sumamente sorprendido, tan anonadado, que sólo pudo ver como algo sin sentido se escapaba de sus labios... antes de que él cayera inconsciente.

* * *

- John. John. Vamos, John, despierta.

Alguien le estaba propinando bofetadas. No era como para dejarle inconsciente, pero tampoco eran delicadas. Le dolía la mejilla, de hecho. Un momento. Corrección. "Alguien" no le estaba pegando, no, Sherlock lo hacía. Era Sherlock quien le estaba despertando porque, al parecer, estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Vivo.

Al principio, durante un solo segundo, John se quedó ahí tirado con los ojos cerrados, dando gracias a no sabía quién porque sus plegarias se habían cumplido. Tal y como había pedido, Sherlock no estaba muerto. Sherlock estaba ahí, con él.

Sherlock estaba vivo.

Después, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos claros de Sherlock, que le miraban con fijeza, seguramente examinándole como si fuera uno de sus experimentos. Dios, se sentía tan aliviado de que estuviera ahí, junto a él. Sin embargo, no tardó en recordar aquellos últimos meses. Esos meses que había pasado solo, sufriendo, echándole de menos, ¿es qué no había podido ponerse en contacto con él antes?

¿Y qué importaba? Sherlock estaba vivo. Eso era todo lo que contaba. Fue a decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos, cuánto se alegraba de su vuelta, cuando Sherlock volvió a ladear la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle.

- Recoges desconocidos de la calle, John. Si que debes de echarme de menos.

¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Eso? No es que se esperara algo bonito o romántico porque no era una película, sino la realidad y, bueno, Sherlock era Sherlock, pero... ¿Eso? ¿Cómo osaba...?

Entonces, sintió que una fuerza sobrehumana le poseía y guiaba todo su cuerpo, mientras agarraba la camisa de Sherlock y tiraba de él hasta estamparlo en una pared. Apretó los dedos con tanto ahínco que sus nudillos palidecieron, mientras tenía que apretar los dientes para no ponerse a ladrar como un perro. No podía evitarlo, estaba tan furioso, se sentía tan irritado y tan herido...

- Dame una razón - gruñó, rabioso como una fiera salvaje.- Dame una razón para no matarte aquí mismo, con mis propias manos.

- Oh, venga, John, tú no...

Zarandeó a Sherlock con violencia, fulminándole con la mirada, por lo que éste se quedó en silencio, alzando sus finas cejas negras con evidente sorpresa. John se dedicó a apretar los labios, hostil, mientras sus manos no aflojaban la presión, todo lo contrario.

- Porque me echarías de menos.

- Ahora mismo eso es lo que menos me importa - siseó, acercando su rostro al de Sherlock, por lo que se tuvo que poner de puntillas; cómo le fastidió en ese preciso momento el no ser tan alto como Sherlock, aunque sabía bien que en una pelea, él ganaría sin ningún esfuerzo. Cerró los dedos con más fuerzas, no deseaba más que abofetear a Sherlock, devolverle el daño que él le había infligido, pero se contuvo a duras penas.- ¿Sabes lo que he pasado? ¿Sabes lo que han sido estos meses? ¡Lloré en tu tumba como una plañidera! ¡Joder, hasta te pedí que no estuvieras muerto! Y seguro que me oíste. Seguro. Te conozco, Sherlock, eres un maldito ególatra, un enfermo - soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento, también soltó a Sherlock.

- John...

- ¡Cállate!

Sherlock asintió quedamente, sin dejar de mirarle con aquella expresión tan suya de curiosidad, como si él fuera un experimento. Oh, Dios, seguro que sería algo así. Por eso, empezó a pasear por el salón como un león encerrado en una jaula.

- Espero que te divirtiera, Sherlock. Espero que mi dolor te sirviera para... ¡Yo qué sé! Para lo que quiera que pretendieras - exhaló un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose de pronto desfallecido.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacérmelo, Sherlock? ¡Creía que éramos amigos! ¡Creía que me apreciabas! ¡Pero no! Yo siempre creyendo en ti, durante todo este tiempo también, pero...

Decidió que lo mejor sería no continuar hablando. ¿Para qué? Se dejó caer en el sofá, donde enterró la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Para qué gritarle? ¿Para qué reprocharle nada? ¿Iba a servir de algo?

- No tenía que haber vuelto - la voz de Sherlock era calmada, incluso suave, toda una novedad en él.- Pero... te echaba de menos.

¡¿Qué?!

Asombrado, John alzó la mirada para ver como Sherlock se arrodillaba frente a él, humedeciéndose los labios con cierto nerviosismo; aquel gesto le recordó a aquella vez en la que Sherlock le pidió perdón, a su manera, por supuesto, y le dijo que él era su único amigo.

- ¿Me echabas de menos?

- Se suponía que no tenía que volver, que debía quedarme muerto, eran las condiciones de Moriarty. Intenté cumplirlas. Era lo mejor. Quiero decir, empezar de nuevo, de cero, sin tener que soportar a Mycroft, sin ser débil debido a que tengo amigos. ¿Puedes creértelo? Tengo amigos, gente a la que deseaba salvar. Quedarme oculto, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que estaba muerto, hubiera sido lo racional... Pero te echaba de menos - declaró Sherlock con rotundidad; John sintió que sus claros ojos azules le traspasaban, que podían ver todo de él y eso le inquietaba, aunque también le gustaba.- Echaba de menos tu voz, tus malditas peroratas y que intentes inculcarme lo que tú consideras útil. Echaba de menos la forma en la que preparas el té, el incesante sonido de las teclas del ordenador portátil cuando escribes esas ridículas historias tuyas... Echaba de menos todo de ti.

- ¿Has pensado en mí todo este tiempo?

- Sí.

Sherlock rebuscó en el abrigo hasta sacar un paquetito que le tendió. Eran cartas. Un montón de hojas dobladas, compiladas y atadas delicadamente para que no se perdieran. Alzó la mirada en dirección a Sherlock, que únicamente se puso en pie y comenzó a merodear por la estancia, haciéndose el distraído.

- ¿Tienes tabaco? - preguntó entonces.

- Dejaste de fumar - le recordó John, desdoblando la primera de las hojas. La sostuvo entre los dedos con cuidado, como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, mientras miraba a Sherlock, arqueando una ceja.- ¿No habrás vuelto a fumar?

- No. Pero estoy nervioso. ¿Tienes algún caso entre manos?

- Sí, la desaparición de la tetera favorita de la señora Hudson - repuso con ironía. Sherlock se volvió hacia él, mirándole con interés, por lo que John se apresuró en aclarar, intentando no echarse a reír.- Es una broma.

- Muy gracioso.

John se encogió de hombros, antes de concentrarse en los folios. Eran cartas. Mejor dicho, intentos de cartas, pues en todas las hojas, salvo la fecha que cambiaba, estaban escritas las mismas palabras: Querido John. Una y otra vez. Querido John, Querido John, Querido John...

Se le aceleró el corazón. Todas esas cartas comenzadas, todas esas cartas que Sherlock había guardado... John sabía lo que significaba, sabía lo denotaba todo eso en Sherlock... que era importante para él, que había estado pensando en él durante todos esos meses, que era cierto que le había echado de menos... Se puso en pie casi de un salto, recorrió la distancia entre ambos casi en un segundo y obligó a Sherlock a girarse. Éste le miró, perplejo, y su sorpresa aumentó cuando John tiró de la camisa del hombre para posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Sin embargo, el beso duró apenas un segundo, ya que, como acostumbraba, Sherlock tenía que decir la última palabra.

- ¿John? ¿Qué es...?

- Sherlock, cállate.

Por suerte, el interpelado obedeció y dejó que John descargara todo su anhelo, todo el amor que le profesaba en aquel beso tan soñado. Le besó con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo y tanta dulzura al mismo tiempo que casi se le olvidó respirar, pero la falta de aire no importaba porque Sherlock estaba ahí, junto a él, besándole.

Cuando, al final, ambos se separaron, no duró más que un par de segundos. Fue como si, por fin, fueran conscientes de que habían perdido demasiado tiempo, de que tenían que haber estado haciendo eso desde que se conocieron. Se besaron y se besaron sin parar, se dieron toda clase de besos: fogosos, delicados, hambrientos... Así, John acabó quitándole el abrigo a Sherlock, que se sorprendió. No obstante, no pronunció ni una sola palabra y dejó que le desvistiera, mientras recorría cada centímetro de su piel con los labios.

Los besos no les abandonaron, tampoco las caricias, ni aquella intimidad tan poderosa que fluía entre ellos. John tuvo la sensación de que encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, sudorosos, se quedaron tumbados uno junto al otro en la cama de Sherlock, la misma en la que a veces dormía John porque le echaba de menos. Permanecían en silencio, con la respiración agitada. John aprovechó aquellos momentos de paz, de intimidad, para recordar como, al principio, él solía mostrarse incómodo ante el hecho de que fuera una pareja. Una pareja... Qué bien sonaba, casi un sueño imposible, una quimera. Que idiota había sido él, cuánto tiempo desperdiciado.

- Querido John...- musitó Sherlock, que había cruzado los brazos detrás de la cabeza y contemplaba el techo con aire distraído.- Jamás pensé que dieras tú el paso, eres tan...

- ¿No sabes quedarte callado? - resopló él, aunque en el fondo le divertía.

- ¿No quieres que te diga cosas bonitas? Te suelen gustar los halagos.

- ¿Tú? ¿Diciendo halagos? Me gustaría ver eso, sí - rió John.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él, muy serio. Le observó durante unos instantes, incluso abrió la boca, pero acabó cerrándola, pareciendo un niño pequeño y enfurruñado. Hasta llegó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo.

- Es cierto. No puedo. No se me ocurre nada - hizo una mueca.

John volvió a reírse, disfrutando como un niño pequeño ante la expresión contrariada de Sherlock. Después, éste la suavizó, mientras deslizaba un brazo por su cintura, para acercarse a John y susurrarle al oído:

- Lo que te dije aquel día era verdad. Eres mi único amigo... Mi único... algo más.

John sonrió, antes de estirar el cuello para poder besar a Sherlock de nuevo, esta vez con más dulzura, pues aquellas palabras habían provocado que el corazón de John latiera de una forma distinta, más sentida, más fuerte. Sabía que esas torpes palabras vacilantes equivalían a una declaración de amor en el idioma de Sherlock y no había nada que le emocionara más.

Al separarse, enterró los dedos en la oscura mata de pelo de Sherlock, mirándole a los ojos; se dio cuenta de que la estúpida sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios, seguía ahí, sin moverse. Y ojalá que permaneciera ahí para siempre.

- No hace falta que me digas cosas bonitas, Sherlock. Sólo bésame. Bésame siempre.

- Si te besara siempre, acabaríamos muriendo al no ingerir comida o...

- Sherlock...

Y, por segunda vez en su vida, Sherlock se calló y se limitó a obedecerle.

* * *

**Mi primer fanfic de Sherlock, escrito porque la espera de la tercera temporada se me está haciendo larguísima y estoy deseando viendo el reencuentro. Esta es mi versión, incluyendo una interpretación muy, muy libre de la forma en la que sucede en el relato original (o, al menos, de lo recuerdo que ocurre en él, xD).**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, ya sabéis, se agradecen los reviews ^^**


End file.
